The Awesome Adventures of Ellis and Blaze
by StarStruckbyBlaze
Summary: A funfilled adventure of how Blaze the Cat and Southener Ellis meet.
1. Chapter 1

The Awesome Adventures of **Ellis** & **Blaze**

**Blaze's ****Approach**

**Chapter 1**

As I ambled through the forest, the trees seemed somewhat diverse. I'm not quite sure what I was doing, I was walking, wasting my time the best way that I could. As always, I'm always hunting down my emeralds. All seven of them. They're called Sol Emeralds, and I am their guardian. I'm not inefficient at guarding them, I just hunt them down for sport.

As you humans would say, like an "Easter egg hunt". Normally I would put them in places where any living thing would dread going in or to. My last emerald was in a blood curdling ghastly forest.

Of course I'm not frightened, but that doesn't make myself not scared of anything. But I'm not mentioning any of my fears. While wandering I noticed a glisten in a round bush. Could this be it?

I knew I found my last emerald. I was destined this was it! I pulled parts of the bush out of my way to get the emerald. And there it was, the magnificent emerald! " The sight of this…this divine emerald is just so…incredible!" I gazed at the beauty of my emerald.

I felt proud that I was the guardian of these magnificent jewels. As I went to go grab the artifact, a scream caught my attention. "...WAHHHHH...!" It wasn't a crying scream, more like an angry scream. I looked to see the source of the scream. "Huh? But I sworn I heard it over there!" I pointed towards the south of the forest.

Then bushes upon bushes started to move wildly. This puzzled me. I heard something, I just know this. But there's nobody around. I just figured the disturbance was just two squirrels attacking each other, and the scream probably came from protective mother squirrel. As I went to pick the emerald (once again), I heard another scream. Only this one was getting louder…no not louder, closer!

It sounded like a young man's voice. More bushes moved and moved. As I turned the man's scream was coming closer to me. I turned swiftly and saw a man about to run past me. He had a blue baseball cap, with a powdered yellow shirt on. Following him was a pale girl with feathery white hair, running after him.

From my extent, it looked like she was trying to attack him. But I realized they were both no longer running, they were sprinting. I stood my ground, shouting "Slow down! Slow down!"

He just looked both left and right of seeing where my voice came from. They didn't slow down. I had to jump into the bushes, forgetting the emerald. My emerald! I was in complete shock that I left my emerald there! How foolish of me!

He was sprinting so fast…too fast that the emerald actually shot into a sycamore tree. Anger had filled my body. Now the emerald is hard to reach! As I was thinking with hostility, something piercing broke the silence.

"Help me!

The man was actually in need of assistance.

"I'm too pretty too die!"

Though, I was sure that was not true.

I hopped to the closest bush towards the runners and stuck one leg out, tripping the pale girl. She fell on her face hard. Her body got up slowly, trying to be careful. She looked at me, then her bright golden eyes just peered.

She growled and hissed at me, slowly walking towards me. Her clothing was scarce, only a sports bra and a pair of underwear. I looked at her hands, there weren't any hands though to look at, just long dark claws. Suddenly,there came the scream again. The piercing echo of sound! "WAHHHH!" She was about to attack me, like a rattle snack just about to lunge. I looked around for the young man, but he was out of sight. As I looked back at the girl, her left claw went at my face, but thinking quickly I ducked and kicked her in her stomach. That must have hurt alot because I'm wearing heels. Sometimes, it's good to be royal!

She just backed up and sequentially tried at me again with the same claw. "This is ridiculous!" I hollered. Instead of kicking her in the stomach again, I used an uppercut and then a few jabs. To finish up my work, I used my pyrokinetics (fire powers) and burned her. Success! She was trembling, about to fall and die. Suddenly, I head the man's voice again. Only this time it was in a more contented tone!

"Woo hoo! Yeah!"

He came right behind her and smashed her head in with a shovel. She finally dropped because of her brain being smashed in and her whole body bruised and blistered (from being burned).

The man continued his jovial talk.

"Yeah! we really showed her!". He stared at me, in shock.

"Oh my god…you're…you're,".

His voice started to crack a bit. He was speechless.

I just looked down in silence, being shy.

"YOU'RE A KITTY!".

His southern accent was wild, and now that he shouted he sounded like a kid in a candy shop. I blushed, how embarrassing!

He reached over towards me and gave me a bear hug. "Who's a good kitty? You are!" he crooned.

I elbowed his chest and he backed away.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" He backed up some more and then got tense.

I scolded at him. "I don't like being hugged by strangers!" His eyes widened. "I ain't no stranger!" I rolled my eyes by his remark. "Well you are to me! Who are you anyway, and why are you here?" I started to breathe heavily. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One question at a time, please miss!" His face was very pale…as if he felt bad.

I sighed. "Look, I'm terribly sorry, but I have no time for a chat. It was a pleasure meeting you young sir. Thanks for your help."

He looked at me as if I had done something wrong, or even stupid.

"My help? Miss you've saved me from that Witch right over there! One hit and I could've died! Without you I would be dead!"

His ears became cherry red. I could tell he tries to be a gentleman, but for some reason he can't.

"I hope I didn't bother you in anyways miss."

I looked away with a heartrending face. I can't tell him how it was his fault I lost my emerald! It would break his heart. Why was he here if he's so sensitive?

Then I looked back at him. His gray eyes…were calling for me. As if they were trying to say this young man needs guidance or something in particular. I could tell he could be a very jovial person, yet gloomy when put down too much. Or even when he's too hard on himself.

"You didn't disturb me," I started. "I was just looking for something. That's all."

The young man just filled in. "Well whatever it is, Imma gonna help ya'll!"

I smirked.

"Thank you for your offer, but I have to leave on my own. I'm better off that way."

I started off. After I got to a few feet ahead, I heard footsteps following me. It was the young man! I just could simply tell!

"Look, you saved me. I have to make up for it someway. Please, let me help you!" he pleaded meekly.

He reminded me of somebody from a book. What book was it, Blaze? Think! I just couldn't think. I had too much on my mind already. Then, my thoughts were once again interrupted by the young man's pleading. I couldn't say no, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I stopped walking, and just closed my eyes for about a minute. I had to clear my mind.

"Miss? Hello? I think I should be goin' now…"

I interrupted him.

"You can…"I gulped. "You can help me."

The young man leaped up into the air and squealed. He was jumping everywhere. Off the trees, on the ground, even on the dead "Witch's" body.

"I said you can help me, not have a field day!" I snapped softly.

He just looked at me and smiled. He didn't care if I would ever yell at him or not. The young man just wanted attention, in a positive way. We walked for about two minutes before he started talking, once again!

"Since you saved me, I gotta know ya name. It ain't right if I didn't get yer name." His accent was sure different that what I was used to.

I just went along anyway.

"Well, my name is just as atypical like myself. My name is Blaze, princess Blaze the Cat. If you wish to stay with me, I advise you to just call me Blaze, not princess or anything too delicate."

He was astounded, as if he took the wind out of his sails. I wasn't quite sure if he could handle all of this at once. Maybe I should just slow down a bit, he doesn't seem like the type to catch on quickly.

"That's so amazin'! I wish could be important like you!" He was filled with joy.

I stopped walking for a second and turned around.

"You are important…to me you are! You helped kill that Witch. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be having…fun…"

I went back to walking, he just stood there. Filled with sparks. If that young man could be pleased with just a few remarks, there is no stopping him. He was very grateful for the little things in life. Maybe he won't be so bad after all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After an hour's worth of conversations about money, idols, family, and movies we decided to set up camp. I knew the Sol Emerald were safe where they stood, so I decided to leave them there. Besides, the young man told me he would retrieve them for me in the morning. So far, things were going well!

"So, I told you my name like you asked. May I please get yours young man?"

He just laid there, on his sleeping bag gazing at the stars. The night was a sight so magnificent, I couldn't even keep my eyes off of it. The darkness that surrounded the stars and the moon made their luster shine brighter. They all stood out so stunningly.

"My name is Ellis, and I'm from Savannah, Georgia. I own a repair shop along with some of my buddies."

He took a deep breath.

"I was in a band, I played the bass guitar. I played real good. Yeah, real good." He sounded somewhat sad after saying that.

I looked at him distinctly.

"Your own friends ceased you? They threw you out of their…your band?"

He stood up and looked apprehensive. He looked at me differently than usual, well since I've known him (about an hour I have). What did I do to hurt him now? I need to be less shy and more social. That's what I get for being part of royalty and over protective of myself. Out of the blue, Ellis filled the empty silence of the night. The devoted and astonishing silent night.

"One day…a very bad day an infection got loose," His voice cracked.

"So many of my friends either died or became…became…monsters. And I ain't talking about the Lady Gaga type of monster."

I chuckled to myself softly.

Then his voice shifted a notch.

"I mean flesh eatin' monsters that kill each other for the fun of it or they're just hungry! For the most part, they try to kill you! My own friends tried to kill me!"

His breathing became heavy, and I could tell he felt horrible over this. As I just stared at him, he finished. Only his voice now grew very quiet, he tentatively became calm.

"I was one of the lucky ones. I guess somethin' in my blood saved me from becomin' one of 'em monsters."

I was shocked by this. The last time I was on Earth, there wasn't an infection! Unless, I transported to the wrong dimension. But I I hadn't transported here, Ellis could possibly of died without my help.

"Ellis, I didn't know…I'm…I am so sorry." I felt foolish for even saying anything. What a pity for Ellis.

He just looked at me and smiled. Ellis didn't care, he was just tired and hyper all at the same time. He really does remind me of somebody from a book. I just can't think of the name of the book! All I know is that he reminded me of a certain "greaser" from the particular book. Not like Ellis was a greaser, it was just Ellis's personality was so jive and irresponsible yet grateful. I somewhat adored it.

"Awww, it ain't your fault Blaze! All ya' did was ask me a few questions. That's all. It's not like somethin' bad happened."

Out of nowhere, Ellis took out a beer. It was too dark out to tell the brand name, but I didn't really care. I just can't be too close to alcohol when using my abilities. The fumes of alcohol with my pyrokinetics don't go well. But I can actually control my powers, so it didn't really matter. Ellis shortly took a sip then looked back at me.

"Where are my manners! I'm sorry, but do ya want any? It's light brewed!"

My eyes just widened. What the heck was he thinking? Me drinking? I could never picture myself drinking. NEVER! I can't! Maybe wine, (of course when I'm older) but that's because wine is preferred more in my family.

"I can't, I just can't." I pushed the drink away.

"Ya know the drinking age is twenty-one, right?" He winced at me.

"Oh believe me, I do! I'm just not…twenty-one."

His eyes widened, wider than mine were a few seconds ago.

"Shit…what do you mean you ain't twenty-one! You most certainly sound twenty-one or older. Well, in a mature way.

If you ain't twenty-one, then how old are you?"

I just smirked and went along with it.

"I'm fourteen, not twenty-one."

Ellis once more filled in, contented and surprised.

"Talk about fourteen going on twenty-one! You sure don't seem fourteen. Aren't you a little too young to be wearing heels.

I could tell Ellis finally figure out why I wore heels. He looked like he was about to kick himself in the face. I mean, I am a princess, I kind of have to wear heals in order to be regal.

"Okay, forget I said that. I'm just a little tired from all that runnin' and killin' that Witch."

I just sighed in relief because I now have the chance to get a good night's rest. To my extent, I was very surprised at myself that I'm camping with somebody I just met about an hour ago. But I felt something I normally only feel around Silver and my family. It was…trust. I felt as if I could trust Ellis even if he was somewhat irresponsible. I just yawned and went to sleep in my pajamas (white shorts and purple tank top with gold trim around the neck). Ellis just wore his casual and fell right asleep. I decide to follow suit and I went to sleep.


End file.
